


Shatter

by NarryLover77



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Confused Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryLover77/pseuds/NarryLover77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years.</p><p>Four fucking years.</p><p>That how long Louis loved Zayn.</p><p>And when Zayn came back and said, "Perrie and I are getting married."</p><p>Louis felt his knees buckle.</p><p>And his whole world</p><p>Shatter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter

Four years.

Four fucking years.

That's how long Louis loved Zayn.

And when Zayn came back and said, "Perrie and I are getting married."

Louis felt his knees buckle. 

And his whole world

Shatter.

* * *

Louis was 22 years old but was the mental age of a 13 year old. At least, that is what everyone said because Louis was always up for a good prank or a good laugh.

The person Louis loved to prank the most was Zayn.

Zayn liked to keep to himself for the most part, but when Louis played a prank on him, Zayn flipped shit.

Like in the moment now. Louis was currently switching Zayn's shampoo with mayonnaise.

Louis had dumped all the shampoo down the sink, and spooned the mayonnaise into the bottle.

Perfect.

Now came the waiting.

Louis causally walked out of the bathroom and glanced at Zayn.

Zayn glanced at him then back to the TV.

Louis sat next to Zayn, "Hello mate."

"Hey." Zayn said.

"What are you watching?" Louis asked, pretending to be interested.

"Some weird TV show..I don't even know why I'm watching the crap.." Zayn stood and headed to the bathroom.

Louis crossed his fingers, hoping Zayn would take a shower.

Nope.

Zayn walked back out a minute later and looked around, "Where is everyone?"

"Niall and Harry are on a date, Liam and Sophia are on a date and me and you are here." Louis said.

Zayn nodded, "Just us, eh?'

"Just us." Louis winked at Zayn.

Zayn sat back down in his original spot.

Louis looked around the room, "Wanna do something?"

"Like?" Zayn asked.

Louis glanced around, "Let's go to the pub."

"Let's not." Zayn said.

Louis rolled his eye's, "You're so boring. Please." Louis gave him a puppy face.

Zayn turned his head and stared at Louis' irrestiable face and signed, "Fine. Only this once."

Louis grinned, "Alright, whatever. C'mon!"

Zayn stood up and followed Louis.

* * *

As a drunk Zayn and Louis walked home from the pub they started to sing.

Louis wasn't sure what they were singing but they were singing.

Zayn laughed as he stumbled on the sidewalk. He grabbed Louis' arm in attempt to catch himself.

Louis steadied both of them, "You clearly can't walk." He smirked.

Zayn waved him off, "Can too."

Louis laughed, "How about this. If you can't walk in a straight line you give me a kiss?"

Zayn thought about it, thinking he could do it, "Alright."

Zayn took a step forward and another and another, and fell off the sidewalk, "Shit." He said on the ground.

Louis pulled him up, "I told you mate. Now where's my reward?"

Zayn rolled his eye s and pressed his lips to Louis'.

Zayn found himself..enjoying the kiss more than he should have

He even found himself making the kiss last as long as he could.

He thought about this moment.

It was fragile. Like a bird with a broken wing in your hands.

You can't let it go in fear it won't survive. But you should because the bird is used to living in the wild.

And as Louis pulled away, Zayn found himself wishing he could get that moment back.

He shouldn't have let the bird go.

* * *

2:00 am.

Louis and Zayn finally stumbled into the damn flat.

Harry and Niall were home.

Liam wasn't.

Niall walked to them, "Did you two get drunk without me?"

Louis snorted, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. Dammit Louis. You got drunk without me." Niall said.

Zayn laughed, "Calm down Niall. We had fun."

Louis slung his arm around Zayn, "Yeah."

Niall sighed, "Well I'd like to know which fucking idiot put mayonnaise is the damn shampoo."

Louis glanced at Zayn, "That was supposed to be your shampoo."

* * *

(Christmas)

It was Christmas day and everyone was giving their gifts to each other.

Louis opened his gift from Zayn.

It was a white box. 

When he opened it, it revealed a gold necklace with a pendant on the bottom.

The pendant said, 'Forever.'

"So now I'll be with you forever." Zayn winked at him.

Later that night Louis found himself laying in Zayn's bed.

It was nicer than his own.

Zayn turned to face him, "Remember that night we kissed? When we were drunk?"

"Yeah..why?" Louis asked.

"Well..it was a nice kiss.." Zayn shrugged.

"Are you implying you want to do it again?" Louis asked.

Before Zayn could answer, Louis' lips found his and suddenly Louis was on top of him.

And everything spiraled down from there.

* * *

As the years passed, Zayn felt himself and Louis...drift.

Zayn was dating a nice girl named Perrie.

And Louis was dating Eleanor.

But that didn't stop Zayn and Louis from having fun with each other.

It wasn't only because Zayn liked Louis.

It was because he didn't like Eleanor.

Zayn didn't know why but Louis was supposed to be his..

But then again, he want exactly being faithful himself.

But still, many mornings, Zayn would find himself in Louis' bed.

Tangled up in Louis sheets. Smelling like sex.

And everyday, Louis wore the necklace.

Every fucking day.

* * *

Louis was outraged when he learned Zayn and Perrie were engaged.

Four years.

Four fucking years.

That's how long Louis had loved Zayn.

And when zayn came back and said, "Perrie and I are getting married."

Louis felt his knees buckle.

And his world 

Shatter.

* * *

Zayn was awoken by shaking. He looked up to see Niall.

Niall seemed beyond pissed.

"Zayn you fucking asshole." Niall said.

"What?" Zayn asked.

"How could you do this to him? He loved you! For four fucking years!" Niall yelled.

Zayn knew. Louis. 

"And you knew it! And you slept with him, yet you have the nerve to do this?" Niall asked.

Zayn sat up, "Were is he?"

"Upstairs and he's crying. He's fucking crying. Because of your choices." Niall said only madder now.

Zayn stood up.

"I can't believe you Zayn. He dumped his girlfriend for you." Niall said before leaving.

Zayn walked to the room where Louis was.

He didn't walk in.

He kinda sat outside and listened to the muffled sobs.

How could he have done this?

Was this really how it was meant to be?

Zayn never figured it out.

* * *

Louis hasn't spoken to Zayn since.

* * *

It is three years later.

Louis has done the best he can at ignoring Zayn,.

He ignores Zayn's comments.

He ignores Zayn's compliments.

He ignored Zayn's presence.

He declined Zayn's request to have Louis be his best man.

He unfollowed Zayn on twitter.

He just couldn't do one thing.

He can't get Zayn out of his life.

Not yet at least.

* * *

The band broke up when Louis turned 24.

Zayn thinks about the mistakes he had made through the years.

He even regretted marrying Perrie.

And when he is invited to Niall and Harry's wedding,

He can't help but ask, "Will Louis be there?"

Harry sighed, "Maybe. He's not sure yet."

Zayn nodded, "I'll be there."

* * *

Harry and Niall's wedding is great.

And Louis is there.

And Louis ignores him.

And Louis has a new boyfriend.

His name is Jai.

He is a good match for Louis.

And Louis finally looks...happy.

When Zayn thinks about it, that's all he wanted.

Was for Louis to be happy.

But now that Louis is happy, but he's with someone else..

Zayn can't help but wonder.

Is he happy?

Or jealous?

* * *

A year later, Zayn is invited to Liam and Sophia's wedding.

Of course he goes.

And of course Louis is there.

And so is Jai.

Zayn tries to talk to Louis.

"Hi Lou.." Zayn said to his old friend.

Louis glanced at him, then shook his head and walked past him.

Zayn sighed and sits next to Niall.

"Has he said anything to you?" Niall asked.

"Not since that night I told him about me and Perrie getting married." Zayn said.

Niall leaned back, "That really hurt him Zayn..he cried all night about how much he loved you.."

Zayn chewed on his lip.

"He kept asking me "Why would he do this to me?"" Niall quoted him.

"I didn't have an answer." Niall went on.

Zayn closed his eye's.

"I do have one question, though." Niall said glancing away from Harry.

Zayn nodded, "What?"

Niall stared at him, "Why did you do it?"

Zayn didn't have an answer.

Because, truth was, he didn't know himself.

* * *

It's been two years since Zayn last saw Louis.

Not a day goes bye that he doesn't think of the perky, sassy boy.

Zayn and Perrie got divorced.

Turns out he couldn't stand her.

And Zayn currently has a boyfriend.

Luke.

Luke's nice.

But he's still not Louis.

He's not quite what Zayn wants.

* * *

Zayn walked out to the mailbox one day.

He opened it up and found a package.

Directed to him.

He walked back inside and opened it up.

Inside, is a white box.

And inside that white box, is a necklace.

A gold necklace.

A gold necklace with a pendant that say's 'Forever' on it.

And a letter with it.

Dear Zayn,

I'm truly sorry for ignoring you all these years...I don't know why I did it..I couldn't stand to see you with her..it really hurt me..it hurt me that I wasn't good enough for you. I kept this necklace ever since that night. I wore it everyday. And every night. But I suppose I should give it back now..because I remember when I opened the box you said you'd be with me forever. Well..we're not together so I guess this necklace has no meaning anymore..I kept think in, if I kept the necklace, you'd somehow show up at my door and apologize for everything then we could be together again. But that isn't going to happen I guess. Because..I have moved on. And as far as I can tell, son have you. For better or worse. 

-Lou

Zayn looked up. 

Somehow Louis knew that he was with Luke.

Was Louis close?

Zayn glanced around.

He caught sight of a brown haired guy with blue eye's walking down the road.

Zayn called out, "Louis?"

The man turned around.

Louis.

Zayn wanted to run into his arm's.

But Louis just smiled at Zayn.

"I forgive you." Louis called.

Then he turned, and for into his car.

And drove away.

Zayn looked back down at the box.

And to his surprise, it had writing on it.

Part of it had Louis' number.

And the other part said this:

Some choices aren't the right one's. And now, we both pay the price.

**Author's Note:**

> idk i might make a part two to this story. ((:


End file.
